Love:Win
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Sequel to Love:Score. The first experience of love for Takao and Midorima.


"Just to get my stuffed toy", Midorima flatly replied as he walked past Takao.  
"Of course", Takao smiled slyly when he turned to follow the taller boy; hands in his pockets.

Closing the door behind them, they headed up the wooden stairs to Takao's room; no one was home.

Flopping down on the bed, the black-haired teen picked up the bear plush; tossing it up in the air and catching it again while grinning at Midorima.  
"Don't play around with my lucky items", the meticulous prodigy said as he snatched the toy midair; but at the very same moment, a hand seized his arm.

Their eyes met.

"Shin-chan, let's kiss more", Takao smirked as he looked up at Midorima, who instantly blushed. Readjusting his glasses with his free hand, the green-haired boy faced sideways when he sat down next to his Valentine.  
"Just...some..."

"I'm happy", the shorter boy whispered when he leaned in for a kiss; the other male tensing up noticeably.  
The lips closing in on his were soft. Shutting his green eyes, the teenager parted his lips ever so slightly and naturally; the other boy moving nearer to him as their kiss deepened.  
Opening his silver-blue eyes for a moment, Takao took notice of the other's flushed face, "_So cute..._", the fluttering eyelids and reddened cheeks sent shivers of excitement down his spine. Feeling the intense warmth of the boy's body on him, Takao licked the quivering lips; much to his surprise, they separated more.  
Carefully poking his tongue further out, Takao felt the moist warmness of his lover's cavern enfolding it; and fingers that were grasping the sleeve of his shirt. The hand that stayed on the bed, previously clasping the toy, was now searching for its counterpart, after it had wiggled out of its weakened confinement which was the other's hold and slid down the boy's lower arm; the fingers of the boys eventually twining around one another.  
Tasting the other, Takao closed the remaining gap between their mouths; pushing both their tongues into the other teen's mouth. Midorima gasped; gripping the sleeve tighter. The next thing he became aware of, was a palm on his muscular thigh; gliding its way up the inside of his baggy shorts. Just a second later, Midorima found himself laying on his back atop the bed.  
He looked up at the boy who was now hovering above him; panting.

"That's enough kissing", Midorima stated bluntly while he grabbed the hand that was still on his bare thigh and relocated it to somewhere that wasn't his body, before straightening his pants again.  
"Aw, you don't like it?", his lover teasingly replied, at the same time as he was moving the hand back to Midorima's body; stroking the green-haired head as he propped himself up on his elbow beside him. Takao was now watching Midorima closely; still grinning smugly.  
"That's not the issue", the taller boy, however, wasn't looking at him.  
"Then what is?", Takao asked while playing with a strand of jade hair between his fingers. "_His hair is so soft..._"  
Midorima turned his face in the opposite direction; blatantly ignoring the question while he was attempting to hide his very apparent blush.

His eyes shot open when Takao smooched his cheek.

"Let's make a deal", Takao whispered against the other boy's pallid skin.  
"And what kind of deal would that be?", Midorima's fingers twitched when the teen continued speaking, "We will...try out a few things. But we will only go as far as the other person allows. Alright?"  
Placing his palm on his forehead, Midorima pondered for a minute while Takao was focused on braiding his longer fringes.  
"A-Alright...", he felt his face heat up the moment he said it; the tension in the pit of his stomach boiling. "But could you stop doing weird things with my hair?"

"Now, don't be so shy, Shin-chan", gigglingly lowering the taller boy's arm, Takao uncovered the vivid redness before connecting their lips once more.

"Is it okay if I take off your glasses?", Takao inquired as he reached for the plastic while glancing at the other boy.  
"If you do that, I won't be able to see (you) well", the _you_ went under in a surly mutter with a hint of shyness.  
Grinning, Takao took off the frame nonetheless, "I will make sure to be close enough, then."  
When Midorima's vision blurred, it was as though Takao was the only thing in the room he could see now.

Kissing down along the temple, Takao's damp lips were soon on Midorima's neck; gentle, before sucking on various spots and leaving behind hickies. Inclining his head, the green-haired boy not-so-inadvertently exposed more of his throat. Feeling the longer bangs tickle his face, Midorima placed a palm on the other teen's forehead; combing back the raven strands while his body was pulsating.

"_I always liked Takao's eyes...They were what intrigued me first. It's like there's something hidden within them; something about him that I don't know of yet. Something...dangerous...concealed by all his jokes and foolish acts. They are so cold sometimes...and yet...when he's with me, it's overwhelmed by the warmth he gives me. I wonder if that is the reason, that I..._"

Takao shifted his eyes to look briefly at him, but was soon back at the task of assaulting Midorima's collarbone with nips and suckles.  
Just as Midorima was about to let out a moan, the other boy pulled away. The emerald eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of Takao stripping out of his shirt and tossing it carelessly aside. Midorima had seen him shirtless before, but this time, it was different.  
Besides, usually he wasn't this close to him. His vision focused on the well-formed muscles. Midorima was still gaping, so Takao decided to draw him out of his fantasy.

He smirked.

"Want to touch me?", tilting his head, Takao half-lidded his eyes and gazed at his lover; while inserting his thumbs in the rim of his pants and pushing them a bit lower to reveal his protrudent hipbones.  
Midorima's heart skipped a beat.

"Stop looking so sexy", Midorima reached to adjust his glasses but irritatedly realized they were gone, "_Oh right...Tsk_", his eyebrows twitched.  
"But this is how you're supposed to do it!", pouting, Takao faced away, but knew very well that the green eyes were still on him.  
"Only in _your_ head", the stoic teen hoped his grim face would be able to hide how flustered he was.  
"That's harsh...And besides, could it be that this is a little _too much_ for you, Shin-chan?", looking at his friend from the corner of his eyes, Takao mischievously poked out his tongue. Midorima was perturbed.  
"Don't go saying weird things", the green-haired boy snarkily said when he pulled his lover onto his lap, with a leg on each side and his hands resting on the slim waist.  
"You're such a tsundere...", Takao smiled as he buried his hands in his Valentine's silky hair. Midorima could have said something again, but decided to let it slide when he felt the other's inflamed body and swollen lips on his own again.

Wanting to feel the other boy even more, Midorima glided his hands up along the sides and down the back, applying slight pressure at the lower back. Noticing the boy arch into his touch, he impulsively bit down on the sensitive neck, just to try it out; enticing a moan from the throat of the other.  
"It makes me happy that you are touching me with your precious fingers...", Takao whispered when he closed his eyes.

As Midorima kept leaving marks, the other boy rocked against him. "Shin-chan...I'm..."  
With a self-conscious smile on his lips, Midorima moved one of his hands to the flat chest and started teasing one of the stiffened nipples. Feeling the other's erection press onto his stomach, he twisted the puffy bud round.  
"If you keep doing this...I'm gonna cum...", opening his eyes to a slit, Takao stared down at him with a helpless expression, red cheeks and still moving against him.  
"Aren't you exaggerating? It can't feel _this_ good, you aren't a girl", the green eyes looked at him a little unbelieving.

"Oh?"

Suddenly, Takao placed his palms on the chest of the other teenager, shoving abruptly to make him lay on his back while straddling his hips. Leaning downward, he pushed the shirt up and mockingly whispered, "So this doesn't feel good?"  
Takao grinned as he rolled the nipple between his teeth. His clothed rear rubbing against the other's abdomen, he felt the erection. Weighing down on it along with abusing the nipples, he managed to pull forth a low moan from both their mouths. "Don't...rub...", Midorima murmured.  
His heart beating fast, Takao reached behind himself and snuck his hand into the pants of Midorima. "H-Hey!"  
"But I guess you're right, girls don't have _this_", Takao smirked when him grabbing a hold of the hardened flesh made the other boy gasp. "Takao..."  
Stroking the length while trying to keep his own in check, Takao grinned at the writhing Midorima who had a tough time controlling himself as he kept groaning and trashing his head about.  
"Hm? Aren't _you_ exaggerating now?", lifting his eyebrows, Takao asked.  
"I've never..._Ah!_", Midorima breathed heavily as he unwillingly thrusted into the warm hand.  
"You've never touched yourself?", his palm getting wet, the black-haired boy decreased the pace of his strokes.  
"No...it's dirty", curling his fingers and toes, Midorima tried to hold back.  
"Then what do you do when you get hard?", ignoring the question, Midorima turned away while running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Stop ignoring my questions...", Takao mumbled.  
Letting go, he glanced at the moist palm while he was thinking, before his silver-blue orbs brightened up; lasciviously squinting his eyes.

"Shin-chan, do you wanna do something fun with me?"

Midorima sighed.  
"For some reason it always worries me when you say that", the taller male nonchalantly stated.  
"Aw, don't be like that", sticking out his tongue, Takao winked at Midorima.  
"But...", Midorima shifted below the other, resulting in them both grinding their teeth. "I guess...it can't be helped..."

Just as Midorima finished his sentence with a frown, Takao grabbed the orange shirt's hem and yanked it over the other's head; Midorima had no choice but to put his arms up.  
Trailing his eyes over the well-built body that was coated by a pearlescent luster, Takao took in every inch.  
"Shin-chan, I want to see more of you...Everything", getting off the other boy, Takao knelt beside him on the bed.

Reaching for the upper part of the orange shorts, he was about to tug them down while his heart was pounding so loud that his ears rung.

"Stop", Midorima demanded in a calm voice.  
Halting his actions, Takao looked up at him with a questioning expression on his face; along with the faintest hint of shock.

...

"I merely wanted to see if you would really stop", Midorima responded while directly looking into the eyes of the other; unwavering.  
"Of course. Do you think I want to lose your trust for real?", Takao flinched when memories from two days ago popped up in his mind. "I won't do something like that again..."  
"I trust you", Midorima said in a serious and honest tone, "So...go ahead...", the red tinge spreading up to the tip of his ears.  
"Shin-chan...", smiling happily, Takao stroked Midorima's cheek, which earned him a sweet smile in return.

After his clothes were removed, Midorima was laying bare. No one had ever seen him nude before; palming his face, he hid the glow of his embarrassment. The fact that he was aroused, didn't help him to keep his cool, either.

Getting rid of his own pants, Takao climbed atop the taller boy; causing friction between their trembling bodies.  
"I'm really nervous, too...", Takao whispered as he brushed back some of the green fringes.  
"I can feel that...", Midorima replied while nuzzling the other's neck.

"_Well then_", breathing in, the black-haired boy sat up straight before clumsily turning around in order to face in the opposite direction.

"You can't mean-", Midorima's voice got stuck in his throat when the other teen's backside was all of a sudden hovering above his face. "This is way too embarrassing!"  
"It's embarrassing for me, too!", Midorima couldn't see that Takao's visage almost went up in smoke. "But...!", the shorter boy gritted his teeth, "I want to do this with you! Only with _you_..."

Taken aback, Midorima went quiet. "_Takao..._"

"_Ah!_", something wet and hot was suddenly moving up and down Takao's erection. "Shin...chan..."  
Forming small puffs of air from his mouth, Takao's breath quickened along with his heartbeat; the room heated up with the humid spring air and their mutual desires.

Steadying the length with his hand, Takao took it into his mouth after hastily passing his tongue over it a few times. Midorima couldn't suppress the moan.

Assertively sucking and licking the hard flesh like a lollipop, Takao sent waves of pleasure through his lover. But it wasn't long until Midorima picked up his pace and was able to compete.  
Massaging the base of the dangling member, said boy engulfed it whole after experimentally twirling his tongue awkwardly around the bright red tip. Takao let out a soft cry when the sensitive skin was being enfolded. The reverberation so close, Midorima felt the shiver down his back.  
The puckered hole that was widening and clenching between the firm buttocks, twitching every now and then, was what the green eyes caught attention of every time Midorima opened them. Reaching further up, he rubbed his fingertip on it while sucking the pulsating flesh immersed in his mouth.  
His hot breath on the member in front of him, Takao uttered, "_Ah_...So..._that's_ what you want, huh? Don't think...it's gonna be this easy..."  
Grinning, he put his hand between the other boy's legs and inserted the tip of his finger in the reluctant opening; using the mix of dripping pre-cum and saliva as lube, he quickly shoved the whole digit inside and crooked it.  
"_Ah!_ W-What are you doing, Takao...?!", his twisting body going still, Midorima gasped with a heavy blush on his face.  
"Just...returning the favor", chuckling lowly, Takao took the jerking erection back into his mouth, slurping and bobbing his head while adding a second digit; moving the fingers in and out of the tightness in the same rhythm. Along with spreading the fingers within, he stretched his thumb far enough to press down on the adjacent balls as his teeth were gently scraping the flesh now and then while his tongue was applying pressure on it.  
He almost bit down when the finger of his lover was penetrating him, probing around and caressing the tender walls. Tightening his hold on the member, Takao moaned.  
Delight washing over him, the vibrations deep inside the throat of his affectionate lover caused Midorima's adrenaline to rapidly intensify.

Both their erections throbbing, Takao straightened his body while pressing down on the slit of the length.  
"Shin-chan...let's do _it_", trying to catch his breath, Takao turned his head to gaze at his Valentine with half-closed eyes; the long, black eyelashes accentuating him prettily.

It wasn't like Midorima didn't think of something like this happening when he decided to visit Takao late at night.

"Do you even have...condoms?", his face burning, Midorima could see how Takao held back a giggle.  
"Oh, does you using the plural form indicate anything?", Takao bantered with a simper as Midorima snorted while suppressing the urge to face palm.  
He continued, "It's not like I didn't prepare. But I wanna feel Shin-chan~"  
They stared at each other while Midorima was equally flustered and in thought. "Is that alright?", Takao inquired.  
"Which way...I mean...Uhm...", the taller teenager stuttered while resting his hands on Takao's thighs.  
"If you are the one entering me, it will hurt a lot, because you are so big. In more ways than one...", Takao smiled reassuringly while Midorima blushed yet again.  
"F-Fine...", surprisingly, the green-haired prodigy didn't put up a fight.  
The silver-blue eyes lightened up.

Kneeling in front of the boy, who was looking sideways as to avoid eye contact, Takao placed his hands on the knees. "Now, spread your legs nicely, Shin-chan."  
Midorima's breath hitched.

Averting his view from the other boy's groin, Takao was now looking his lover in the eyes when he faithfully asked, "Are you scared?"  
Startled and fiddling for words a moment, Midorima gathered his courage and replied, "No, because it's with _you_."

Takao smiled wholeheartedly.

Grabbing his own length, he positioned it, prodding lightly against the waiting entrance. "I will enter now, alright?"  
"Yeah...", absentmindedly, Midorima grasped the sheets.

Midorima waiting for him to penetrate him; the breathtaking sight made Takao's mind whirl and his stomach tingle.  
Upon entering the body, the sensation of the hot tightness made Takao cum way too soon. Both of them frozen, they stared at each other in their reciprocal embarrassment.  
Rolling his eyes, Midorima casted a disappointed glance at his counterpart.

"Eh...sorry", Takao laughed in an ashamed manner, before adding vexingly, "It's your fault for playing too much with it, I was already close to the brink."  
Faking a pout, it earned him a smack to the head, "Ow!", while the other boy's face was covered in red. "And whose fault is that? Fool", Midorima scowled in their playful squabbling.  
"You should be happy that I'm giving you my virginity, Shin-chan", Midorima's heart skipped a beat once again, "Just give me a few moments."  
Pulling the limp member out of the overflowing entrance, Takao started stroking it with rapid motions.  
"I _am_ happy...", Midorima whispered so quietly that Takao almost didn't hear it, but the smile on his lips signalized that he in fact had heard it.

Almost immediately, as to distract from his earlier confession, Midorima attached, "Could you hurry?"  
Impatient and excited at the same time, the green-haired teen clicked his tongue while he was passing a hand through his damp hair. The hotness in the room just added to his impatience.  
"Oh, Shin-chan is horny now? _Heh_", Takao snickered; blowing a kiss at Midorima. "I will hit you again!", Midorima blurted out angrily.  
"_Ah_...I'm already...done", Takao winked as he positioned the once again fully-erect length at the entrance a second time. Closing his eyes, Midorima exhaled.  
Splaying the sweat-covered legs further, Takao held onto the slippery skin as he thrusted all the way in. "_Ah!_"

Throwing his head back, Midorima cried out, all the while looking at his lover out of the corner of his emerald orbs, as if to beg for more.  
"_Shin-chan is giving himself to me..._", this thought alone made Takao's heart burst with rapture.

"Does it feel good when I put it deep inside you like this?", a groan between every word from his smirking lips, Takao moved his hips forward and halted for a moment; at the deepest angle.  
"S-Stop the...dirty talk...", arching his back, Midorima wanted even more albeit he wouldn't openly admit it; not like he could hide anything from Takao's sharp perception.  
"But it turns you on...you're overflowing", teasingly poking the tip of the stiff member, Takao played with the pre-cum that was leaving sticky trails between his fingers.

Elevating one of the legs, Takao rocked their bodies in a slightly different rhythm as he was slowly finding his habit.  
Watching the manifestations of emotions on the other teen's face change, he started to get a feel for doing it just right when the moans grew louder and more fervent.

Cupping the red cheek, Takao put his fingers into the wet cavern that was his lover's mouth while he supported the leg that was put up over his shoulder with the other hand. Midorima's green locks were beautifully dispersed on the white pillow and the pearls of perspiration added a brilliant shimmer to his pale skin.  
"You really are sexy...", half-lidding his glossy eyes, Takao smiled while the other boy licked his fingers. "I'm so happy that you are mine..."  
Noticing a pressure on one of his fingers, Takao gazed at the digits that were covered in saliva; his eyes widened and teared up just the same when he realized there was a bite mark in the shape of a ring on his left ring finger.  
"_Shin-chan..._"

"I know what I said, but..._Ah!_", before Takao could finish his sentence, however, the other boy uncontrollably clenched around him.

Adjusting his angle, Takao incited Midorima to buck his hips up. Another hit, "Takao...", a harder thrust, "_Ah!_", the sweat glistening on his torso, Midorima's breath got stuck in his throat for a moment as his eyes shut tightly while their bodies collided.

"Ta...ka...o...There...!", gripping the sheets harsher, Midorima let out a sweet scream.  
"Here?", the sweat trickling down his forehead, Takao kept thrusting with a grin on his face.  
"_Ah!_", bursting forth, Midorima embraced his lover with all his strength; pulling him as close as he could.

"Do you love me, Shin-chan?", Takao asked while the other boy was desperately clinging to him.  
He wanted to give a witty answer like, "_Aren't you supposed to ask that _before_ having sex?_", but all Midorima could manage between moans of pure ecstasy was, "Y-Yes...I love...you."

"I love you, too. Stay with me now and forever", wrapping his arms around the other's back in a firm grip, he continued, "Let's marry after we graduate", Takao smiled in serenity while kissing the green-haired head that was next to his face.

The fact that Midorima was clutching him even harder now, was all the answer Takao needed.


End file.
